Guy's nightmare
by Neko-charm25
Summary: When Guy and the others were fighting a unknown monster, that was a bird that shines, guy passes out and ends up in a new world. After Guy woke up, he had no clue where in the heck he is. All he knows that there is a door and a sign that reads music room 3. What is behind the door? How will this madness turn out?
1. Chapter 1: The light

**Hello! ;D after I played tales of abyss I just loved it! Especially Guy'S Phobia xD. Anyway I owe nothing but the story.. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The bright light...

Guy POV (Point of view)

All around me was darkness. There was no light, no life. Just compete darkness. All i remember was that Luke and I were fighting a weird looking monster with the others. The monster, that looked like a bird that was shinning. Then when I did the finishing blow,I passed out.

**Did I die instead?**

** Am i falling to my death?**

** Or worse...I am going to Hell...**

Before I could think of anymore possibilities, a bright light was coming towards me. Was this the way out? Back home? Before I can even think, I touched the light. After the first touch, I got sucked into it. Then Ka-Boom! My head banged against the floor. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I

Chapter 2: Where am I?

"Agh! Where in the hell am I?" I said as started to open my eyes. The light shined in my eyes. My head hurt so much, that I thought my brain is going to exploded. Not one signal sound was in the distance. Therefore, before I knew it, I just realized I was on the cold hard ground. As I started to stand up, I saw a giant golden door. Many thoughts raced into my head.

Where are Luke and the others? Are they aright? Where am I? In heaven? Or in hell? While I was thinking, I started to look around me. After a while, I noticed that no one was anywhere at my sight. It was so quite you can hear a tiny penny drop onto the I finally faced back to the door, I saw a sign. It read: "Music room 3"

Maybe in this room is where the angels, in heaven, are playing their peaceful music. I shake my head. No way, maybe there is a monster behind this door? I started to think. I withdraw my sword and put my left hand on the knob of the door. I counted to three. 1...2...3! Then I opened the door, screaming "I will kill you all!" I ran with my sword in the air. But then I stop with a blank face because all I saw were a bunch of young boys in knight costumes. This was an awkward scene.

"Welcome!" They all said smiling. Red roses flew everywhere, as the men were shining in light. Around them were tables filled with dishes an

"Oh wait, its only a man.." Said a pair of twins with orange spiky hair. They looked a little bit disappointed.

"Maybe, he's new..." A boy with brown hair. Though i think he's a man. He sort of seems female like.

"Nahh...he seems a little bit too old." Another boy said as he was pushing up his glasses. He had black hair.

"Oh maybe he is the one who is suppose to drop off the sweets." A little boy said. He had sparkles in his eyes. Next to him was a tall man. He seemed to be attached to the young boy. I was speechless, yet very confuse...Who are these Damn crazy people? But before I could walk away slowly from this living hell…A blonde boy came up to me.

"Hello there, young man." A voice said, that was zooming around in my ear. "Welcome to the Ouran high school host club" He then grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Welcome to the world of beauty!" I pulled it always fast and was blushing. My mind was spinning with confusion. But before I can speak, I hold my sword in front of me.

"Who are you?!" I yelled as I got my sword ready to fight. "If you don't tell me, i will kill you all. The man just looked at me. He had a confuse face. Then he started to smirk and started to flip his hair blonde hair.

"Well you see, I am Tamki, The greatest creation that god has created." Tamki said putting his arms in the air. "Also known as the king of the Ouran high school host club. He lowered his arms and smiled. Then he pointed to me. "What is your name?'

My face was in disgust. Not another Luke…After he asked me the question, I lowered my sword as I answered. He seemed useless and non-dangerous "The name is Guy Cecil. Tell me where am I? And what exactly is the host club?"

"Well….You are in Japan. And the Host club is where young rich men entertain young ladies." Said a man with glasses, he remind me a little of Jade.

What does he mean by Japan? Like a different city? Though, after i heard ladies my heart drop..Ladies?! Women?! Oh hell No! Goosebumps travel up my arm. I shook my head and start to panic. "Girls… You mean females…right?" I started to shake

Tamki nodded his head and smiled. "Of course females, though if you want some men, I can entrain you!" He gave me a wink and turned around. I was very annoyed. "Anyhow, we all come in different types…Would you like to meet some of them?"

I just shook my head. "Woah! Hold on! First of all, I am not gay! Second if the host are suppose to be guys...Then why is there a girl?" Tamki looked shocked. He looked like he saw a ghost. Then when I looked at the others, their faces were completely blank. What are they hiding? Do they know that their was a girl? How am I going to get back to Luke and the others? My thoughts were interrupted, when the black hair man, stood up.

"I guess we should just tell...the story."


End file.
